The Best Man
by amy871
Summary: Rose Tyler is finally marrying her rocker boyfriend, Jimmy. She's sure he's the one...almost. Prequel. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**H! This is just a short scene I wrote based on an actual dream I had! Hope you guys like it and please let me know what you thought! No copyright infringement intended, I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who.**

Rose Marion Tyler waited anxiously in a tiny chapel, at the top of a long aisle while a little girl she didn't know threw the petals of a wilted carnation across the shabby white runner.

"I wish my mum was here," She thought quickly before banishing the idea. If she let things like that go free she would start crying and get mascara everywhere. Of course, Jimmy probably wouldnt notice. Then they'd just match. Rose was suddenly jarred by how very uncharitable her thoughts towards the groom to be, the man she loved, were becoming lately. Hadn't she chosen this?

She'd run away with him at 17 years old and now here they were, two years and one very cheap engagement ring later. "Probably stole it." Came the unbidden voice in her head once more. Rose sighed, unable to really fight that one. It was far too likely. She began absently spinning the little ring around her finger and chewed her lip.

"You all right, miss?" Rose jumped at the sound but the voice wasn't scary, it really strangely calming. She turned quickly to where she thought she'd see the justice of the peace but the man she faced didn't look like any judge she'd ever seen and she'd met her fair share. He was a younger man. Tall, slim, with kind eyes, and great hair. "Really great hair." Rose's inner voice added.

"Miss?" He asked again looking genuinely concerned.

"Ye- yeah." She answered, stumbling on her words and unable to look away from those eyes of his.

"Big day for you, then. Lucky bloke should be here any minute. Congratulations." He smiled and she was floored.

"What?" She asked faintly, still staring.

"On your marriage I mean. Sorry, you must be wondering who I am. Hope I didn't scare you. I'm the Doc- er.. John Smith. Dr. John Smith."

"Okay, but who are you?" She asked, finally getting her bearings and looking around to see if her groom had gotten there yet.

"Oh, well, I'm actually the best man." He grinned with a wink.

"What d'you mean, best man?" She choked out finally.

"Your groom, Jimmy is it? Right, Jimmy needed some help getting everything in order so I offered to lend my assistance. That's what I do, really. I just help out where I can."

"Oh, so- So you work here?"

"Yeah, sure." He finished with a short chuckle. "Anyway, looks like the groom's finally found his way here so i'll stop taking up your time."

Jimmy was drunk. At least, he looked drunk to Rose but then again, it was hard to tell sometimes.

"'Ello Love!" He said, much too loudly before tripping over a wrinkle in the runner. Rose smiled a little. She'd always found his clumsiness cute. It was one of the many things she'd found cute about him. It's just that some of them had lost their luster.

"That's what relationships are." She told herself. "You stop thinkin' they're perfect and you still stay. That's a good thing. Love is a choice." She'd heard that once in a movie and it had stuck with her. Jimmy had chosen her; first to be his girl among the dozens that shamelessly flirted with him, then to run off together and now- now to marry. Now it was her turn to choose and she owed him this.

"Where've you been, gorgeous? I missed you!" She beamed at him, running to help him stand.

"Well you know, just makin' preparations for the honeymoon." He said with a lazy grin, holding out a handful of poker chips.

"You won!? That's great!" She said, stamping out the nervous tremor in her gut. Gambling had been an issue since Jimmy had started playing gigs at the local casino.

"You know it, Babe!" He crowed, throwing his arm around her and giving her a sloppy kiss.

"Ahem," Dr. Smith cleared his throat loudly, "You're a bit early. Still have to say 'I do' and all that, yeah?"

"Of course!" Rose answered, pulling away and blushing furiously. There was just something about this Doctor; something that made her not want Jimmy to be all lovey-dovey with her in front of him. "Pull it together!" Her inner voice commanded, "He should be lovey-dovey with you, you're about to get married and all that, remember?" The nervousness returned with the force of a battering ram.

"Come on, Babes. Let's do this!" Jimmy grinned, arching his eyebrow suggestively. Rose felt sick. She shot a look at Dr. Smith to check his reaction and for just a split second he looked like she felt before smoothing out his features back into a pleasant smile. The judge chose that awkward moment to walk in, striding purposefully to the front of the room. Dr. Smith moved to the side to make way for him and Jimmy stumbled to the front to stand beside the judge.

"You're sure you're okay?" Dr. Smith's voice was suddenly in her ear and she turned to find him standing inches from her with concern in his eyes.

Rose gulped. "I...I'm... Who _are_ you?"

He smiled softly, "Just a here to help you." he repeated quietly.

If a train had just passed through the room Rose wouldn't have noticed it. She had the strangest feeling of deja vu, like all of this had happened before but without him. The doctor took her hand then and just like in the movies Rose's life flashed before her eyes only instead of the past, she saw the future.

Rose stood with Jimmy wearing the wedding band as he gave her another, even sloppier kiss but she was smiling. She was waking up in their honeymoon suite and he was there wearing a tie around his head, looking guilty and holding a tray of half eaten waffles. She still smiled but it felt different. The next scene they were fighting and she remembered it too well for it to feel like the future. He held poker chips and she had a picture of some girl in her hand. She showed it to him and he laughed in her face. She was crying next in a little flat full of empty boxes and disheveled furniture and Jimmy was nowhere.

"Doctor?" Rose trembled as the vision faded and realizing she no longer held his hand, she un consciously grasped his hand once more and another vision flashed across her eyes.

"Run." The Doctor said, grabbing her hand at the same time and pulling. She didn't fight it, but ran with him as he'd instructed. Rose didn't know why they were running but she had the strangest feeling of finding a lifeboat just before she was about to drown. There were burning stars and strange, impossible creatures and endless running but it seemed like she never stopped smiling and he never let go of her hand. The vision last only seconds but it felt like she'd lived an entirely different lifetime.

"Jimmy? I'm sorry but I can't do it." Rose suddenly announced to the swaying groom. The Doctor grinned hugely down at her and she returned the smile, "Run." She said, pulling him towards the door.

"Cheers, mate!" He called out to Jimmy as he took off, running hand in hand with the bride.


	2. Epilogue

Rose felt like she was flying as she ran but the second they were outside and the cold air hit her so did what just happened.

"I can't believe I did that... I don't even- I just saw you and me... but it wasn't always you, was it? And- And I don't even know you!" She burst out, letting go of his hand and backing away from him.

"Shh, it's okay.I promise. You do know me, well, you will know me, well, you'll know the first me first and then... You know what? Doesn't matter. You'll see it all and you will understand. Everything you saw was real. You and me, hand in hand, like we should be." He reached out as he spoke, holding her by the shoulders and pulling her back towards him.

Rose just stared at him, hyperventilating until his eyes caught hers and everything inside her calmed down again. The feeling of deja vu returned and she saw a swirl of golden light surrounding everything while she kept looking at the Doctor and the only thing she could think was "my Doctor".

He smiled like he could hear it too. "This was always the best and worst part..." He murmured, leaning down close, he put his hands on the sides of her head before kissing her deeply. "Rose Tyler, I love you ." He whispered, as her eyes closed.

Rose woke to the sound of her alarm blaring. She smashed down the snooze button without opening her eyes, fervently wishing she had a sledgehammer when it went off again five minutes later.

She'd had the strangest dream. She'd dreamed that she'd almost married Jimmy, although that bit was true, but his best man had been this tall, handsome stranger with eyes that danced with stars. He had been the one to stop her marriage instead of reality when a drunk Jimmy had blathered on and on about his latest poker game just before throwing up on the judge.  
That had been enough for Rose to finally come to her senses and walk out on the creep. He would be fine. She'd seen phone number written in girly, bubble handwriting on the playing card in his pocket.

Rose closed her eyes, flopping back onto her pillows and tried to catch the dream that had almost completely faded. She just wanted to see the best man's eyes again. What was his name? Dr. Something. Rose laughed at herself as she got ready for work. Ha! As if she'd ever get a doctor!


End file.
